The lust of power
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Dard was clinging on to the rope ,fighting for not just his life but for the lives of his people if he didn't survive, the extinction of his village could happen. '' ''Dard or as the people of the Himalayas call him Dard Kashmir comes from one of the mysterious villages in the Himalayan mountain range. he lived in a poverty stricken village where people often died because of hunger. All the huts people lived in were in horrible shape or completely and utterly dusty. Dard often went to a spring that was miles away with shattered splintered wooden bucket, and he heaved in the beautiful water into his bucket that looked like it had jumped in front of a grenade in WW 2 . His village had a massive supply of crop seeds but the often scorching hot sun would burn the crops even when there watered. On the other hand the weather can be so glacial the crops get no sunlight and the crops partially die over time. That is the reason most people die. Because there is crops but not enough for everybody to survive. Dard tired to grown crops but it was just to preposterously hard . So in the end he would just give spring water to the people even though it barely helped. He was a good person but in his parents case that wasn't exactly true. D''ard's mum and dad weren't exactly the nicest individuals .Since birth he was neglected of every necessity. whether it be food,clothing,education he probably didn't have any or much of it. The only clothing he wore was some baggy dusty trousers, and a torn shirt. He could have had some (partially ) better clothes but his parents usually didn't care about him.'' The only person that ever cared or in this case loved him was his best friend Nambi. Nambi knew him since they were four years old. They would always explore around and play games they made . Her parents were very nice people . Even though you may think they have nothing the have lots of things. They have love,compassion,happiness and so much more. Since they were such humble ,down to earth and generally nice people they would usually let Dard in into there house knowing about Dard's parents careless and unloving nature to him. Dard asked his mother once "do you truly love me mommy?" Her answer was cold ,poisonous ,sharp but simple " no".After she said that she just walked of without a single regret . His dad was rarely even came home and he usually just came home to take supplies then leave. So Dard didn't even know what his dad was like. '' ''He truly had a broken family. It was just a normal day. The atmosphere was dull, the sky was a depressing shade of grey ,and most people were grouchy or just completely lifeless without a glimpse of hope inside him. Dard felt a sense of luckiness. he couldn't explain the feeling and why felt felt lucky but he didn't care, he was just happy to feel hope. He decided since he was in such a lively mood he should go out out the spring to collect some water and give it out to his people who aren't exactly feeling like rainbows or sunshine. as he reached the spring he saw a bottle filled with a piece of crusty old paper. He wondered"why is that there, and how did it get there?" As he hauled the water he picked up the bottle.he reached the bottle out of his questionably conditioned bucket and twisted the cork of the scratched glass bottle. He managed to pick out the brown, torn paper . The paper was a map, specifically a map of the Himalayas. As he scrolled around the map he glanced at what looked like a castle.Then he instantly refocused his eyes to the castle. The castle was called sir cuthberts great castle. He remembered from reading the one book he ever had which was called Himalayas : a history that king Cuthbert who was one of the most dominant rulers of the 17th century . He had conquered the Himalayas until he was overthrown by his army who just wanted peace in the world. When he was overthrown he lived in his castle in the Himalayas by himself for the rest of his days . Since king Cuthbert was so greedy it was said he hogged all his treasure in the castle in a top secret bunker. So the only logical is that that is king Cuthbert's castle.After Dard thought of this he suddenly stopped liked time had just been paused. He realized that there must be treasure ..............in the castle.The remedy to all his problems, but he didn't know what new issues this would bring. He left the bucket without a thought . Dard ran like his life depended on it back to the village . As he reached the village he started knocking to door to door exclaiming the news to them with the uttermost excitement . people thought he was speaking codswallop and asked him to go away and mind his own business. His mom got notified by one of the villagers about the supposed false rumor he was spreading around . she never cared about Dard but if she ever got the chance to she would abuse him. As Dard's mom heard the news she found Dard just laying down on his 'bed'. She told him to go straight to the closet.you're probably wondering " what is the closet". ? Well the closet in basically....a closet, but it's made out of wood with prickles still coming out and sharp twigs coming from all directions . so you could pretty much just stand up in one stance without being able to move for hours on end . Dard would end up in there for anything he did that his mom could tell him of for. '' ''He couldn't risk this chance.So gathering up al his strength he punched through the wall leading to the outside.His fist got pierced by the sharp twigs,making a Huge chunk of flesh peel of his hand. The whole wall slammed to the ground. He walked out of the hole holding his map ,now drenched in blood because of his hand. He went around the village buying supplies for his big journey. stuff like food,camping supplies,a tent,a canteen,and about four sacks for the treasure. He used all the money he collected from his whole life for the supplies. Again he would give up anything for this opportunity He went to Nambi's house and told her that about what he discovered and that he was going to go find the treasure in the castle. Then he asked her if she could come and help go to the castle and haul the treasure back to the village. She was surprisingly hesitant . Nambi thought even her parents would approve of her travelling with just a friend without a parent or guardian at there side.after a couple of minutes of improvising they decided that Nambi wouldn't tell her parents. He had brought enough supplies for two. So Nambi went to her hut, put a piece of paper on her bed that simply read"I love you mom and dad". They then left the village and walked all the way to the swamp where the trail to the castle began. The first couple days of the journey was normal, just walking through the snowy mountains,the grassy but frost filled plains,and the jagged rocks.Things seemed to be going fairly normal for an adventure to save everybody you know and love. Basically just walking, staring around, sleeping, and eating. After about a week the couple of adventurers found a bridge with nothing under leading to something. Dard pulled his now scrunched up bold red map and realized this was the bridge to the castle . Without knowing a thing about the danger right ahead he walked straight onto the bridge . Suddenly a set of deceased bodies emerged from the bridge and pulled out a set of bow and arrows .The deceased bodies started shooting Nambi an Dard with catastrophic speed. '' ''One part of Himalayas : a history didn't explain that king Cuthbert had one treasure so sacred nobody knew what it was. this extremely rare treasure was known as the life preserver . it basically was some type of majestic liquid. if you poured on a recently deceased body or on the ashes of somebody it would bring them back to life but they didn't exactly heal. Instead they would still have the physical capabilities and health but their body would still look as what it was when they died. So like a human, zombie hybrid.They would only fight when the sense a threat.So they could come back to life but only in times of threat , to them or the castle. So when king Cuthbert's army left he took all the dead bodies that his army killed and choose the most lethal ones. Ones that had exceptional physical strength,or was skilled with weapons and poured the liquid on the select few. So the people Dard and Nambi were running from were archers. Dard and Nambi were running around frantically,scrambling to make it over the bridge. One special thing about Dard is that since he was so malnourished of food,and medicine his body somehow grew a regenerative system that could heal scars that would be permanent in no time,a he could not feel pain,and not have to eat for months on end. That's why he didn't make a big fuss when he pierced his hand,It healed in about an hour.So after gathering ''up all his courage he started ''punching them with all his strength he punched through all of them with bewildering strength. The deceased archers all proceeded to fall to the ground with holes showing through their body. Dard was delirious.He couldn't comprehend how he had such strength he could punch through a whole body. Dard entered into the dreaded closet . He then punched through the wall leading to the outside lading to a massive chunk of flesh coming of his hand which was covered in blood. he knew that since nobody would believe him he would need to go out and search for the treause